


The Worst turned into The Best

by your_average_fangirl256



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_fangirl256/pseuds/your_average_fangirl256
Summary: Peter never planned on telling Tony that he saw him as his Dad, unfortunately things don't go his way. but maybe that's a good thing.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	The Worst turned into The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on AO3! hopefully I'll post more soon! thank for clicking on this story and I hope you will enjoy it. if you take time to like and review, it would mean a lot and totally make my day. :)))

It didn't take long after Peter met Mr. Stark to start seeing him as a father figure, but obviously he was never gonna tell him that or heaven forbid, call him dad. Or so he thought...

It was after school on a Thursday and Peter was waiting for Happy to come pick him up like usual, he and Mr. Stark always worked in lab on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.

He heard the familiar sound of Happy's annoyed shouting and realized he zoned out, he quickly jogged out and got into the car as quickly as possible mumbling a quick sorry to Happy.

It didn't take long before they pulled up to the compound and Peter jumped out and ran into the building, he's already been here so many times that he knows exactly how to get Mr. Stark's lab.

"Hey, kid! ready to get started?" Tony asked not looking up from whatever his was fiddling with. Peter rapidly nodded, eyes shining with excitement and interest.

"So for you suit, I thought we could work on updating Karen so she's has the same advanced abilities that Friday does, what do you think?" 

"Yeah! that sounds cool!" He nodded and took a seat at the bench next to Da-Mr. stark. He took a seat next to Mr. Stark. 

*****

Hours passed and Peter's eyelids started to get heavy and he couldn't stop yawning no matter what he did. He was exhausted. 

Obviously it didn't take long for Tony to take notice, one glance at Peter and he thought he was going to pass out. He chuckled a little before standing up and gently prying away Peter's hand from the keyboard, how he was still typing at that point Tony has no idea. "I think we should wrap it up kid before you end up passing out." 

Peter smiled weakly "That sounds like a good idea" he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulders. 

Tony slapped his back "Okay let's go, I'll drive you home tonight Happy's probably asleep already" Peter nodded self consciously leaning his head on Tony's shoulder as he let him lead him to the car. Tony wasn't surprised that Peter ended up falling asleep on the ride there, he made a mental note to himself to never let his kid stay up this late again. 

He pulled up to Peter's building and gently shook Peter awake. "Ugh, go away" Peter groaned 

"wake up kid, we're here" Peter slowly blinked and grabbed his bag.

"bye Dad" Peter mumbled sleepily and exited the car before Tony had chance to reply. He was pretty sure he heart com-busted right then and there, he spent at least 10 minutes after Peter left just sitting there smiling. 

"Friday you got that right?" he asked pleadingly 

"Yes sir!" the AI responded in a chirpy voice. He smiled he couldn't wait to get home and replay the video over and over again. 

As he was driving home doubts crept in his mind saying that Peter was really tired, he didn't know what he was saying, maybe he didn't feel the same way after all. He shook them away and prayed that Peter felt the same way. 

Little did he know that Peter didn't even realize what he said yet. 

By the time Peter got home that night he was so tired he sleep asleep in his clothes on the top of his bed. 

The next morning Peter woke up, made and himself some breakfast and rushed off the subway like every other day. Of course, his brain chose the worst possible moment to remind him. 

He was standing on the subway, nodding his head to the music playing from his headphones, completely at ease. and then... _"bye Dad."_

He nearly fell backwards and right into a elderly couple but luckily he caught himself on one of the poles. his cheeks turned crimson and as he mumbled apologies to the couple and tried to go back to his earlier state, His brain wouldn't let him and before he knew his heart was pounding in chest. What will Mr. Stark think of me now? he wouldn't kick me off the internship would he... he wouldn't right? right?! 

All throughout his school day he couldn't stop thinking about it and ended up blurting it out to Ned and MJ at lunch. MJ just laughed and Ned tried his best to console him but it was no use. 

By the end of day he was convinced that he was about to be kicked off the internship and he stood outside dreadingly looking for Happy's car to pull up and not 30 seconds later there it was... instead of going right into the back seat nervously tapped on the front window. 

"What are you doing kid? get in the car!" Happy said from inside the car

"A-About that... do you think we maybe could... um call a rain check on this afternoon?" he said wincing at his broken speech. Happy raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced. 

"You're not sick kid, if you wanna go home just tell Mr. Stark when we get there okay?" Peter sighed, knowing whatever he said wouldn't convince Happy to drive off without him. 

He nodded and slid in the back car, resting his head on the window, zoning out. 

_What will Mr. Stark say when he sees me?_

_Does he remember? is he mad? probably._

_I can't believe you messed up like that. you idiot._

_now he thinks you're even more childish than before._

"Kid!" Happy yelled snapping him out of his thoughts

"W-Wha? oh, hi Happy" 

"We're here kid, get your bag." Oh. Peter didn't even realize they were parked in front of the tower. He got a burst of excitement of working on his suit again, but then his mind reminded him of what he's been thinking of non-stop since this morning. 

Great. he swung his bag over his shoulder and waved to Happy. Now normally, he'd run into Mr. Stark's lab as fast as he could and get started but today we walked there as slow as possible he wanted to avoid the disaster that was about to happen for as long as possible. 

Sadly, he could only stall for so long. He gives up and walks into the lab to meet his imploding doom. 

"Hey Mr. Stark!" he said in his best "everything is fine" voice. His mentor looked up and a wide smile made its way onto his face. 

"Pete! come on in! I've already got everything set up so you can sit down and we can get right to work." He took big breath and sat down. his palms already sweating. at least Mr. Stark was acting normal, hopefully, it would stay this way for the rest of the night.

_He spoke too soon._

about halfway through he got confused with some of the coding and decided to ask for help. 

"Mr. Stark? I'm a bit lost on this part" he spoke out, not looking up from the screen 

"Kid what have I told you about calling me Mr. Stark, you called me Dad last night, so I think the least you could do is call me by my first name." He laughed.

Peter decided to just bite the bullet and get it over with. "Look, Mr. St- I mean Tony about last night... uh, I'm really sorry, I was really tired and not really thinking straight. I know I must have overstepped... I mean your my mentor notmy dad...." He trailed off, laughing weakly. 

He winced and cursed his stupid rambling, slowly glancing over at Tony. He was just sitting staring at Peter, he could place the emotion on his face, he didn't look mad... 

He got up from his seat and grabbed his bag, "I get it, I'll just go. you don't need to bother Happy I'll call May. 

Tony snapped out of his daze when he heard those words "What? why are you leaving?" 

Peter tilted his head "aren't I kicked off the internship? cause I overstepped boundaries?" he asked, voice breaking. 

Tony's eyes widened "WHAT?!" he softens his voice "Peter, I'm not gonna kick you off the internship just because you called me dad. Besides don't you think our relationship is more than the internship? If I'm being honest you're more like a son to me, than my mentee. 

"Y-You're not? Do you really think of me as your son?" He sputtered 

"Yes, I love you, Peter." 

"I-I-Love you too...Dad?" Tony nodded walking over to him and embracing him. He sniffled, wiping away the tears he didn't know he had. 

"Why don't we call it a night, and watch some movies instead? I'll even call May and ask if you can spend the night. It can be Father-Son bonding time" He joked

Peter nodded, cracking a smile his joke. "I would love that, thanks d-dad" Tony smiled throwing his arm over Peter's shoulder and leading him upstairs, and That's how Pepper found them the next morning sleeping, Peter's head in Tony's lap, The newest Star Wars movie on pause. 


End file.
